


Matching Tattoos

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [565]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9237665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: Prompt: prompt 7 with wincest OH WAIT (Prompt #7 matching marks/symbols/tattoos)





	

**Author's Note:**

> where I got the AU list (jenna-louise-coleman.tumblr.com/post/101108410018/au-prompt-masterpost)  
> also i don't accept prompts on AO3, no matter what. Please send them to my tumblr lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com (wintersmutandfluff for the winter season) via ask or anonymous submit (if you don't have a tumblr). Thanks.

****

“Dean, dude, come on.” Sam said, stopping just by the door, looking back at his brother.

“I know…but matching tattoos, an’ stuff…”

“This is the only shop that accepts walk ins, Dean. And we need them put on and to get outta dodge soon.” Sam said.

“I know…but it just seems so  _cheesy_.”

"They’re anti possession tattoos, Dean.” Sam said flatly.

“Still…”

“Dean, I swear if you don’t get your ass in here with me, I will drag it in here.”

“Yeah, like you’ll be able to do that.” Dean scoffed.

“You don’t think I can’t pin you down? We’ve done it before….” Sam smirked.

“Ahh shuddup.” Dean grumbled, walking in with Sam.

“Hi there! What can we do for you two guys today?” The heavily tattooed woman at the front asked.

“We both would like this symbol…” Sam said, pulling the picture from his pocket and showing the woman. “…right here.” He said, pulling away his shirt and tapping right over his heart.

“Interesting symbol.”

“Yeah, I know.” Sam said.

“And both of you want it?”

“Yep.” Sam nodded, hearing Dean give a soft huff, muttering  _cheesy_ under his breath.

“We’ll set you two up in a jiffy. You can wait over there.” She pointed to the chairs, and Dean and Sam walked over, sitting down.

“She already thinks we’re dorks.”

“She does not. Stop being grumpy, freaking sourpuss.”

“Yeah, yeah….” Dean grumbled.

“Hey…if you decide to grow a better attitude while we’re here, I promise to let us have some fun when we get back to the motel room.” Sam said.

Dean perked up at that. “But what about leaving quickly?”

Sam shrugged, and grinned. “We can spend a little more time.”

“Alright then.” Dean grinned, and the two waited patiently until it was time to get the tattoos.


End file.
